


Special Mission Requires A Womanly Touch

by KairaKara101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Gen, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Hades Vesperus accepted a mission duly on the fact that it has certain requirements that most of the other glaives don’t want to ever be seen doing. The story is just a snippet into the start of the mission.





	Special Mission Requires A Womanly Touch

“You sure you want to do this?” Luche inquired leaning against the wall watching as a young man with more feminine facial features went digging through his closet.

“Can you see, Libertus doing this type of delicate work? Crowe would burn the mission to the ground before it even started,” he replied over his shoulder grinning.

“I know that Hades, but I still have to ask,” Luche replied quietly. Hades pulled out a revealing red dress and glanced over at Luche.

“Luche, I’m comfortable with this. And quite frankly, I don’t think the Tredd is going to look good in a dress,” Hades replied while draping the dress in front of him. Luche snorted while there was a knock on the door, “come in!” Nyx walked inside and smiled amusedly.

“You’re getting dressed, little bro?”

“Yup! I’m going to knock everyone’s shoes off,” Hades stated as he laid the dress down on the bed, “but first things first, I got to finished up my makeup.” Nyx pulled a chair over and sat down leaning on the back of the chair watching as Hades went through his makeup routine.

“It always surprises me how you go from Hades to Persephone with a few simple changes,” Nyx stated with a smile.

“I’ve been doing this for fun since I was a kid,” Hades answered softly with a sad smile, “anyway, this undercover mission is how important?”

“Really important, Hades. Your job is to gather and confirm the information that was sent to HQ a few days ago on an anonymous tip,” Luche explained calmly. Hades nodded as he put on his bold red lipstick.

“Right, confirm our suspicions and then go for the kill,” Hades smirked briefly before smacking his lips together.

“Need help with the dress?” Nyx inquired as he sat watching quietly. He was concerned that one of the Glaives’ youngest member was going on this mission alone and almost without backup. Nyx glanced over to Luche who stood leaning against the wall, quietly deep in thought.

“Thanks for asking, but I got this,” Hades said as he grabbed the dress and disappeared behind the folding screens to change. Nyx smiled to himself amused. Luche pushed himself off the wall and cracked his neck, catching Nyx’s attention at the sudden noise.

“Was that your neck?” Nyx questioned out in surprise.

“Yes. Hades! Meet me in the lobby when you’re done, I need to give you some items for the mission,” Luche stated calmly.

“Got it!”

Luche nodded to Nyx before leaving the room to do Astrals knows what. Hades came out fully dressed in the red dress and matching high heels with his long brown wig styled.

“If I didn’t know that you were a man, Hades. I would have been fooled staring at you right now,” Nyx stated grinning from ear to ear, “My little brother is all grown up!” Hades strolled over to him and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

“Oh hush Nyx,” Hades replied with a small smile, “Now come on, I got to get those items from Luche so I can get this amazing night over with.”

“Sorry none of the others wanted to take the mission,” Nyx said softly as he followed Hades out of the room. The click-clacks of his red heels echoed throughout the hall.

“It’s fine, you guys all need to relax. This ain’t my first show,” Hades replied grinning, “plus, I got more tricks underneath my sleeves that I’ve been dying to put back into practice.”

When the two of them arrived in the lobby, Luche glanced up from his conversation with Pelna and blinked at the transformation. Pelna smiled amused at the sight.

“You cleaned up nicely, Persephone,” Luche pointed out in a bit of surprise.

“Thank you, vice-cap!” Hades replied grinning. Luche shook his head and motioned towards Pelna.

“Since we can’t be with you as the backup, I’ve asked Pelna for some items that will give us both information and a signal for if we need to bust in and grab you,” Luche replied as Pelna opened the small box that was in his hands. Hades’s eyes widen in surprise and nodded in approval.

“You really think about everything don’t you, Luche?” Hades said softly as he took the jewelry out of the box.

“Your safety is one of my priorities, brat,” Luche answered as he crossed his arms, “I do try to make sure Glaives make it back. Maybe not like the Hero here, but I do.”

“Oi! Why you always got to drag that into it?” Nyx said scoffing and glaring at Luche. Luche raised one of his brows, giving him a look.

“Because you got more infractions on being the Hero than any other glaive,” Luche retorted glaring at Nyx.

“You got a bigger stick up your ass then the majority of the Glaives here,” Nyx hissed back while Hades and Pelna stared between the two and started to quietly chuckle to each other.

“Astrals, Nyx!” Luche said before taking a breath and trying to calm his nerves, “you are such a little shit.”

“Thank you, I personally go out of my way to piss you off,” Nyx replied sarcastically.

“Anyway, while those two argue, let me run through how these little beauties work,” Pelna stated ignoring the old bickering couple next to him. Hades smiled as Pelna went through how the necklace worked and that most of the video footage would go back to his computer where he’d keep track of his progress. The bracelet had a built-in tracker while the ring held an SOS signal that all Hades had to do was twist it.

“Thanks, Pelna, this means a lot to me,” Hades said softly smiling. Pelna patted him on the back and nodded.

“Always got to watch my best buds back,” Pelna replied grinning, “go kick some ass, Hades.”

“You got it!” Hades said winking at Pelna before walking on his heels over to Luche and Nyx. He pecked both of their cheeks lightly before walking past them. Luche and Nyx followed Hades with their eyes, “I’ll see you guys when I get back,” Hades stated before glancing at the two, “and please don’t kill each other. That would be a sad way to die. Bye boys!” And Hades disappeared out into the streets of Insomnia to hit up a bar that was known to have some shady ass people.

“Astrals damn it,” Luche muttered as Nyx patted him on the shoulder unconsciously.

“Well, hopefully, nothing bad happens,” Nyx replied as he turned on his heels to return to helping Libertus on his warping skills.


End file.
